En la oscuridad
by Nakokun
Summary: Noa quiere vengarse de Kaiba, aunque Mokuba no quiera...


En la oscuridad

-No, eso no es cierto- dijo Mokuba, sin saber qué sentir.

-Sí lo es- dijo Noa, serio –El único heredero de Kaiba Corp soy yo, el hijo legítimo de su "padre" adoptivo-

Mokuba no podía creerlo.

-Pero... él nos dijo que no tenía hijos... -

-Eso fue porque me tenía aislado, no quería que yo tomara la empresa, como debió haber sido. Y luego llegaron ustedes y él se olvidó de mí-

Noa hablaba con rabia y Mokuba empezó a sentir miedo. Esa mirada no la había visto antes en un niño de su edad, pero Noa siempre parecía ser mayor. Y tal vez lo fuera.

-¿Y sabés qué pasó, Moky?- Mokuba no había oído eso de otra persona que no fuera su hermano, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo decía –Hace años que mi padre me encerró en éste mundo virtual... Sólo porque... –

Noa deja de hablar y se da vuelta. Mokuba pudo ver que lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil.

-¿Estabas enfermo?- la suave voz de Mokuba sorprende a Noa, y se da vuelta.

-¿Qué dices?- Noa está molesto. No le gustaba que supieran cosas sobre él. Y menos si el que lo sabía estaba en su mundo, bajo su control.

-Que si estabas enfermo y por eso te trajeron aquí. Para que tu cuerpo no sufriera las consecuencias- Mokuba hablaba con voz suave, tratando de no lastimarlo. Y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo -¿Era eso?- Sabía lo horrible que era vivir separado de la familia... Aunque la única familia que tenía era Seto.

Noa sólo lo mira enojado.

-Tú que sabes del dolor-

-Sé cómo es estar separados de los seres que amas, y sé lo que es vivir sin familia... –

Mokuba hablaba despacio, algo triste, pero eso sólo enfureció a Noa.

-Lo que tú y Seto sufrieron sólo son pequeñas raspaduras. Las heridas reales, las que realmente duelen, ésas nunca las has sentido. Ni tú ni él- Noa tenía los puños apretados, y empezaba a temblar de ira.

-Lo siento- dijo Mokuba –No quería hacerte recordar malos ratos... –

-¡¿Malos ratos?!- el grito de Noa sobresaltó a Mokuba, haciéndolo caer -¡¿Malos ratos?! ¡¡Pasé seis años encerrado en un mundo desconocido y construí poco a poco todo el mundo que los cinco papanatas y tus compañeros están destruyendo!! ¡¿Y sabes cuál era mi objetivo, eh?!-

Mokuba negó con la cabeza. Ahora sí que estaba asustado. Noa lo tomó con violencia de los brazos y empezó a zarandearlo.

-¡¡Para tener tu cuerpo!! ¡¿Para qué otra cosa?! ¡Eres lo único que hace débil a Seto, y eres el único que puede lastimarlo! ¡El único que podría hacerla tanto daño a Seto como se merece! ¡Por tomar mi lugar!-

Un momento, se dijo Mokuba. Con eso de tomar su lugar, ¿se refiera a Seto o a los dos?

-¡Tú acaparaste mi lugar y mi padre Gozaburo se olvidó de mí por años! ¡Hasta que me necesitó, cuando Seto tomó el poder de la compañía! ¡Y todo porque tú le diste tu porcentaje de Kaiba Corp! ¡Ahora él está aquí, pero sólo piensa en cómo deshacerse de ustedes! ¡Ni siquiera ahora se fija en mí!-

Ahora sí, habían saltado las lágrimas. De furia, de tristeza, de lo que fuera, pero ya habían dejado su huella en el rostro de Noa. Y Mokuba podía verlas bien. Demasiado bien. Noa estaba casi sobre él. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Mokuba, y sus brazos ya habían perdido la sensibilidad. Lentamente, Noa lo soltó y se fue, sin decir una palabra.

Pero eso no pareció afectarle a Noa, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Siguió con su plan, lento pero constante, de dominar a Mokuba. Tuvo su mente en sus manos antes que Seto pudiera llegar hasta ellos. Pero Noa no se iba a conformar con eso.

Tenía a Mokuba frente a él, totalmente dominado. Estaba bajo su merced, y eso era lo que quería. Tener a Mokuba bajo su mando era como tener a Seto en sus manos, y podía destruirlo. U ordenarle que se destruyera a sí mismo. No importaba cuál de los dos, pero Seto terminaría muerto. Si se lo ordenaba, se suicidaría por salvar a su hermanito. Y si se lo ordenaba a Mokuba, no resistiría y se mataría también. O trataría de pelear, pero no estaría lo suficientemente concentrado y sería fácil eliminarlo.

Sonrió. Mokuba ya no tenía conciencia, pero aún no era completamente suyo. Noa quería su cuerpo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Estaban los dos solos, en la habitación de Noa. Y tenía a Mokuba debajo de su cuerpo. Había usado poco o nada su cama, porque no necesitaba dormir. Sólo quería ver qué se podía soñar en ése mundo, pero no era tan diferente a lo que soñaba en el mundo real. Entonces, con la llegada de Mokuba, le encontró otra utilidad. A ambos.

Pero poseerlo así no valía la pena. Hizo que Mokuba recuperara un poco el dominio de sí mismo, para poder demostrarle quién tenía el control ahora. Y la reacción no se hizo esperar. Mokuba se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca, y, más que nada, sobre él. Trató de levantarse, pero Noa lo tenía atrapado de los antebrazos con fuerza, apoyando todo su peso.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Mokuba, sonrojado y molesto.

-Ya obtuve tu mente, pero... aún me falta poseer tu cuerpo- dijo Noa con voz suave y llena de lujuria.

-¿Qué?- Mokuba no podía creerlo -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que quiero poseerte, y eso voy a hacer-

Mokuba empezó a desesperarse.

-¡No!- trató de levantarse, pero Noa se lo impedía por la presión que ejercía sobre sus antebrazos.

-¿Y quién me lo impedirá?-

Noa empezó a besarle el cuello a Mokuba, quien trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Noa como fuera. Pero era imposible. Noa tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba, y no lo soltaba. Mokuba empezó a sollozar, al sentir la lengua de Noa recorrerle el cuello.

-No te preocupes, pronto llorarás en serio, Moky-

-Déjame- dijo Mokuba con voz débil, pero era inútil. Noa no iba a dejarlo ir. Estaba recargando todo su peso sobre él, para impedirle escapar -¡Déjame por favor!-

Noa lo soltó un momento, pero sus brazos habían perdido sensibilidad y movilidad al estar entre las manos de Noa. Y no pudo evitar que le sacara el chaleco, y luego su camiseta. Noa tiró toda la parte superior de su ropa a cualquier parte, sin preocuparse en dónde caía. Tenía el pecho desnudo de Mokuba frente a él, y eso sería sólo el principio...

Pero Mokuba ya había recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos, y trató de sacarse a Noa de encima. Pero él era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y pronto lo dominó pro completo, sujetando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. A sus ojos, Mokuba se veía muy deseable... Respiraba agitado, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Y ese era su primer objetivo.

-¡Déjame!- Mokuba trató de sacarse de nuevo a Noa de encima, y como estaba concentrado en su pecho, logró levantarse un poco, pero Noa volvió a la realidad y se enfureció.

-¡Escúchame bien Moky, vas a ser mío te guste o no! ¡Y no te resistes si no quieres que te vaya peor!- le gritó a menos de diez centímetros del rostro.

Mokuba en principio quedó helado por el grito de Noa, pero luego trató de zafarse de nuevo, y Noa se hartó. Ya tenía bastante con los cinco papanatas y los otros monos locos para que su "hermanito" le jodiera la paciencia.

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo con voz de hielo, y sacó de debajo de su almohada un lazo. Se sentó sobre el pecho de Mokuba y le ató las manos, sujetándolas a uno de los postes de su cama.

-Así está mejor- sonrió Noa, al ver el miedo y la desesperación en el rostro de su "hermano".

Entonces le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, que dejó a Mokuba sin aliento. Noa reclamaba su boca con violencia, metiendo su lengua y explorando cada parte, memorizando cada lugar que estaba a su alcance. Mokuba sólo podía gemir de desesperación, Noa estaba sobre él y le tenía sujeto de la nuca para que no se separara. Podía sentir cómo le tiraba del pelo con su agarre.

Noa se separó sólo para bajar por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, mientras Mokuba sólo podía gemir y sollozar. Ya no podía hacer nada. Noa lo tenía totalmente controlado. Llegó a los hombros, bajó por el pecho y llegó hasta sus pezones. Empezó a lamerlos con una lentitud exasperante, mientras Mokuba empezaba a excitarse. No quería hacerlo, pero Noa parecía tener mucha experiencia en eso.

Luego empezó a succionarlos, lentamente, y luego los mordió. Mokuba lanzó un grito, eso le había dolido, y Noa sonrió al escucharlo.

-De... ja... me... Noa- suplicaba Mokuba, pero no le iba a hacer caso. Noa bajó por la línea media de su pecho hasta llegar al estómago, mientras sus manos estimulaban los costados. Mokuba ya no podía razonar, su mente no funcionaba, y sintió el miembro de Noa, aún con la ropa puesta, sobre su piel.

Entonces Noa se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, y Mokuba pudo ver su cuerpo. Era muy similar al de él, pero menos bronceado. El Sol virtual no debía tener ese efecto sobre su piel. Su piel, la misma que ahora se rozaba con la suya y lo hacía suspirar. Era imposible, Noa no tenía más edad que él y, sin embargo, lo trataba como un experto. ¿Acaso había tenido experiencias así antes? Acaso su padre... ¿Acaso Gozaburo...?

Sintió cómo Noa lamía su estómago y dejó de pensar. Noa estaba haciendo que su mente se bloqueara, y sólo fuera consciente de su cuerpo, de ése cuerpo que lo estimulaba como ningún otro lo había hecho. Noa le sacó los pantalones y Mokuba quedó en slip, viendo, avergonzado, cómo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Y Noa también lo notó.

-¿A qué sabes, Moky?- preguntó, con un lujurioso tono de voz -¿A cereza?-

Empezó a lamerle la parte interna de sus piernas, sin llegar a la zona que tapaba lo único que le quedaba de ropa. Mokuba no supo que qué momento Noa se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su ropa para quedar como él, en slip, pero no le importaba. Su miembro estaba tan duro que le dolía, y sus manos ya estaba algo lastimadas por los tirones que había dado al principio. No podía escapar, y Noa empezaba a pasar su mano sobre su miembro, estimulándolo.

-Noa... Qué... Para por... favor- suplicó Mokuba, pero Noa no se detuvo. Mokuba gemía y suplicaba, pero no podía hacer nada para detener lo inevitable. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda, y culminó en su primer orgasmo, manchando las manos de Noa.

-Eres un niño malo... Me ensuciaste- dijo Noa, y llevó sus dedos a la boca de Mokuba, para que probara su propia esencia. Salado y húmedo, eso era todo lo que recordaba Mokuba, porque Noa empezó a rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo, sólo separados por su ropa interior. Y la transpiración hacía que la ropa se pegara al cuerpo, como una segunda piel.

-No- dijo Mokuba, pálido, suponiendo lo que vendría después.

-¿Cómo que no? Si tú también lo deseas, Moku-chan-

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME IR!- gritó desesperado.

Noa le dio una bofetada que lo hizo callar. Con lentitud, Mokuba volvió su sorprendido rostro hacia Noa, quien lo miraba con maldad.

-Nadie te pude oír, Moky, sólo estamos tú y yo-

Fue entonces cuando Mokuba vio lo que tenía Noa en la mano. Un puñal. Y lo estaba levantando.

-¡NO!- dijo Mokuba, cerrando los ojos.

-Oh, ¿de veras crees que te voy a dejar ir sin ver cómo elimino a Seto? No, Moky, no lo haré. Es sólo que... sólo así te quedas quieto-

Acercó el puñal a las piernas de Mokuba y dejó que el filo corriera sobre su piel. Mokuba se estremeció, el filo no le estaba haciendo tanto daño, pero el miedo aumentaba su sensibilidad. Cuando llegó a su parte más sensible, Mokuba abrió los ojos. Noa estaba cortando su ropa interior con el cuchillo, dejando a Mokuba expuesto.

Noa tomó uno de los pezones de Mokuba y lo retorció. El chillido se escuchó por toda la habitación, y Noa sonrió.

-No llores, Moky, que eso me pone de mal humor- dijo, mientras le retorcía el otro pezón.

Empezó a lamerle el cuello y a estimularlo, por más que Mokuba no quisiera. Pero sólo lo estimuló, ya que no lo dejó llegar al final. Tomó las caderas de Mokuba y la puso a la altura de las suyas.

-Esto te dolerá, Moky-

Noa entró en él con violencia, haciéndolo gritar. Las lágrimas de dolor aparecieron en el rostro de Mokuba, mientras que Noa sentía un enorme placer.

-Eres tan... cálido y estrecho, Moky-

Noa aumentó el ritmo, mientras que Mokuba sólo gritaba de dolor. Noa le estaba destrozando las entrañas, o eso le parecía a Mokuba. Noa le dio un beso apasionado, violento, y luego se separó, aún embistiéndolo.

-¿Por qué no me maldices, Moky? No sabes cuánto me excita-

Mokuba sólo lo miraba con una mezcla de dolor, resentimiento y... ¿lástima? ¡Lo que veía Noa en sus ojos era lástima?

-Has esperado mucho tiempo a tu hermano, y él no vendrá. Te dejará abandonado, y yo podré hacer contigo lo que quiera... ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea, Moky?-

-¡NO!- chilló Mokuba.

Noa siguió embistiéndolo con más fuerza. Mokuba no iba a aguantar por más tiempo, y explotó antes que Noa. Se sintió humillado al ver que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, mientras la sonrisa maligna de Noa lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ve eso Moky, te gusta... Admítelo, estás hecho para esto-

Noa tardó más en explotar, y lo hizo con más intensidad dentro de Mokuba. No salió de él hasta que recuperó el aliento, aun dominado por el éxtasis del placer. Mokuba era muy bueno. Razón de más para no dejarlo ir. Salió con lentitud de Mokuba, y vio que su miembro tenía algo de sangre del hermano menor de Seto.

-Así que tú sí eras virgen- dijo Noa –Gozaburo sí fue amable contigo... O quizás prefirió a Seto-

Mokuba levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, pero no podía creer lo que oía. Acaso Gozaburo... ¿le había hecho a Noa lo mismo que él le había hecho ahora? ¿Y a Seto(1)? ¿También a Seto? No, no era cierto.

-Quizás él se dio cuenta de eso, y por ésa razón lo alejó de ti con rapidez... – Noa suspiró –Pero da igual. Cuando Seto y Yuugi pierdan contra mí, tu cuerpo será mío-

Pero había perdido parte de su fuerza. La voz de Noa parecía querer quebrarse. Mokuba, antes de caer en el sueño de la inconsciencia, por el dolor y las emociones, se dijo que no, que no era cierto. Seto nunca habría permitido eso...

Si no era para salvarlo a él.

Buenas, hete aquí el one-shot Yaoi que tanto anuncié. No me terminó de convencer, así que tal vez lo rescriba y lo sube en una semana. Tengo unos cuantos trabajos larguísimos y _más parciales_ por delante de lo que quisiera. Pero al menos lo terminé y el domingo me voy a jugar una partidita de duelo de Monstruos con Andrea y Alberto. Y vamos aprobar esas famosas máquinas de baile. Como somos novatas –Alberto ya se subió muchas veces- vamos a ir el domingo por la mañana, que no hay nadie, así si nos caemos o metemos la pata –o la patada- nadie se va a burlar.

No, este Fic no tiene continuación, en un one-shot y lo más seguro es que lo cambie, porque _no me termina de convencer_. No me insulten demasiado, lo empecé inspirada y lo terminé a los ponchazos, como dicen en mi país.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
